


4:44

by Kkoch_Jimin



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Don't Judge Me, Incest, It's a short story but it's broken into two parts this is part 1, Jin trying to play matchmaker getting in erraybody business, Jungkook is his sweet elixir, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, This will be fucked up, constantly trying to come at Jimin, he so bothered, hoseok is still a ball of sunshine, i think I spelled her name wrong, jimin is a jealous mess but he act like he's not bothered by yoonkook, just a warning, namjoon is still a goofy clutz, small cameo of Hyolyn, tae is an evil twat, this is a bit dark and kinda fucked up too, while coming for the jibooty too, yoongi is an alcoholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkoch_Jimin/pseuds/Kkoch_Jimin
Summary: "Is it any wonder, I reject you first?""Is it any wonder, you're too cool too fool?"





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy lovelies!

  
Min Yoongi was a character on his own, the male was the type to drink his problems away. Bar fights was a normality to him. He couldn't start the day without a cigarette and a shot of whiskey, a poor man's pleasure. The reason why he was able to keep up his bad habits was with the help of his best friend Kim Namjoon. He was a tattooist at his parlor. The two go way back, high school days. 14 years can do a lot to a person. Pain, heartache, and death. Can take an innocent soul and mold them into a cold hearted asshole.

Another day, no different then the other. Except this time, his fun time from last night didn't disappoint. Most of the women Yoongi kept as company were secret kleptomaniacs. He'd wake up the night morning and something of his would be stolen: A watch, the money in his wallet, or his alcohol. Hell the alcohol was more expensive then the watch, so he was definitely pissed when those incidents occurred. He now keeps his alcohol cabinets locked, hiding the key in a safe spot. He sighed looking out his apartment window, he was on the top floor. He hated noise, especially noise above him. He turned on his shower head, ready to wash away last nights mistakes. His phone was going off, someone was calling him. Who the fuck calls anymore? He thought looking at the caller ID it was his aunt. Well that makes sense.

"Hey Auntie." He said after clearing his voice.

"Yoongi, I have some bad news. I honestly didn't want to tell you over the phone, but I couldn't wait. Y-You're dad died last night."

Yoongi was at a stand still, he knew this news would come to him. He was prepared for it. Just not today, no not today. Today was going to be another day at work, inking people with colorful art get a bit of flirt in at the bar after work. Drink and possibly bring home another playmate. But no! Today was ruined once again by his father. Even in Death the bastard was still fucking up his son's life. Yoongi clenched his jaw, the line was eerily silent. Yoongi's aunt decided to break the unbearable silence.

"Yoongi I-"

"When's the funeral?"

Yoongi didn't mean to cut his aunt off, he just wanted to know when that asshole was going into the ground. The sooner he was in the ground, the faster Yoongi could get back to his life. Yoongi's aunt knew of the relationship the two men shared, she knew of her nephew's hatred for his father.

"It's next Tuesday. At 10 am."

"Okay."

Is all Yoongi said before hanging up. He got in the shower, the water not being as hot as it was. Thoughts of his old life living in the Min house drifted into his mind. His father was an alcoholic too. I know, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. But he father was a cheating bastard, fucking every skirt in Daegu. The family officially broke apart when Mrs. Min caught her husband in bed with a woman. Mrs. Min left, she didn't care what was left behind in that cursed house. That day she picked up her son from school and headed for Seoul. Even though Mrs. Min was living in Daegu, her original family was from Seoul. She wanted to make sure her and her 8 son had a fresh start in life.

Yoongi thought of his mother, tears started fall from his eyes. She was a kind soul, all she did was give for her son. And what did she get in return? Death. He punched the shower wall, again and again. How dare that bastard take his mother from him! By the time he was done letting his anger out. His knuckles were blooded and the tile was chipping off the wall. He got out of the shower drying off. He ran cold water from the faucet over his knuckles. Bandaging it with a gauze. He went on with the rest of his day routine as he made his way to work.

💀

Namjoon had an early appointment. He normally didn't open the shop till 11, but someone wanted a sleeve done by 9. That was big money, and he wasn't going to pass on it. It was now almost 10:30. He was a bit surprised at Min Yoongi's punctual attendance. He looked at his clock to make sure it was the right time. Yup, 10:30. Either one or two things happened. Yoongi had an extremely good time last night or he won the lottery and came in bright and early to turn in his resignation. Okay the later choice was probably a stretch. But it must be some news. "Well look at you hyung all bright eye and bushy tail. You must have had fun last night?" Namjoon comment. His attention back on his client as he continued on with the tattoo.

"Nope, but I did have one hell of a morning." He said setting up his station. He particularly didn't like talking too much about his problems in front of the customers. He himself had an appointment in about 45 minutes. "Oh? About what, if you don't mind sharing?" Yoongi sighed. "It's a bit of intense news. I'll tell you later." Namjoon left it at that, it must be important. Yoongi was a private person at work when it come to stuff. Only in the presents on Namjoon and Namjoon alone he spoke about serious issues that he was dealing with.

The day went on, about an hour later when Yoongi came in so did Kim Seokjin. Namjoon and Jin known each other since childhood. The older mending the front desk and kept up with schedules as well as delivers when it came to the store. Namjoon would have trusted that job to Yoongi, but Yoongi didn't have the patience plus he knew tattooing was more of a passion to him. One client that day brought their dog in. No animals in the shop, it was an absolute rule. But the client insisted that the dog would stay put. Complete understatement, the rat dog jumped about and pretty much barked at anything and everything that made noise. Yoongi was two seconds from throwing the mutt out into traffic. But he was done with the tattoo before he reached his boiling point. He just needed a cigarette.

Namjoon was at the counter checking the schedule booklet. "Hoseok is coming in today?" Namjoon voice went a bit high towards the end of the sentence. That never happened to the male unless he was nervous. Namjoon was a laid back men with a few simple pleasures: A Ryan collection, Rapping, Tattooing, and the last one included Jung Hoseok. Something about that man really stirred up something in Namjoon. He only seen him two times in the shop. Unfortunately he wasn't able to see him much in those two times. He had received intimate tattoos. Which were conducted in the back room and in the two times Yoongi was his tattooist. Why is that? Why didn't he get any tattoos by him? Did Namjoon intimidate him? Namjoon was a lovable clumsy goofball, Seokjin's words. And Jin was a blunt person so it must be true. "Yeah. He booked a slot just before we closed." Jin responded, his eyes not leaving his phone while he texted. Yoongi grabbing his pack of cigarettes as he was about to head for the front door. He looked at the booklet, then at Namjoon. He smirked, knowing his dongsaeng had a thing for the energetic male. He decided to tease him.

"You know he's very flexible? It's like he's made out of Spaghetti." He wiggles his brows. "That's not funny hyung." Jin giggled too at the teasing. "Why don't you just talk to him? He seems like a really nice guy and funny. I'm sure you two would hit it off." Jin suggested. Namjoon was awkward when it came to flirting. He was mostly approached by others, but he never made the first move. "Hyung's right Joon. The faster you can get those digits, the faster those legs will skyrocket to the moon." Yoongi said, but before Namjoon was able to pick up something to throw at him, Yoongi was already outside. He lit his cigarette walking down the busy sidewalk, looking at the people passing him. A cloud of smoke escaped his lips, he checked his phone. He got a few texts from relatives about his father, and one from last night's fun time. Asking if he was free tonight. He smirked, he did need a distraction, and she didn't steal anything so this was off to a good start. This whole issue with his father was luring in his mind. He now lost both of his parents. No child should have to experience not having either of their parents. He wanted to cry, but refused. Especially on the streets where people can see him. Yoongi glanced at the time on his phone.

"Excuse me?"

Yoongi looked up out of habit. He took the cigarette out of his mouth, blowing the puff out the side of his mouth. "Yeah?" He quirked a brow at the stranger, asking for his attention. "You have gotta lose your pride. You have gotta lose your mind, just to find your piece of mind. You have gotta trust the signs everything will turn out fine." Yoongi knitted his brows together. He looked at the strange man.

Was this a prank? Was this dude a patient from a mental institution?

He looked behind to see if the man had an accomplice. "Look buddy, I think you have the-" He turned back around to see no one there. Yoongi tilted his head. "The fuck just happened?" He mumbled to himself. His cigarette was burnt out. He just smashed it with his boots. "Made me waste a perfectly good cigarette, asshole." He muttered again. Heading back to the tattoo parlor, a loud crash was coming from behind him. Screams were heard, Yoongi immediately turned around. Seeing a car that just ran into a pole, people crowded around. People coming from the nearby building, even Namjoon came out. He looked to see Yoongi. "You okay hyung, I heard the crash." He said seeing the accident. People were getting the man that was in the car out, his airbag deployed. Blood was everywhere, he hung limp in the person's arms. Yoongi looked closer realizing he was standing by the pole, he could have been hit with the car if he didn't move out the way on time. "...Yeah, I'm fine." Yoongi said, looking at the crash and then back at Namjoon.

💀

Hoseok entered the parlor, it was a nice spring in Seoul. He had on a jean jacket with a Hawaiian shirt underneath, with jean shorts and white vans. With a green cap on. His outfit screamed aesthetic spring. He signed the book, to let them know he was here for the appointment. "Hey Hoseok." Jin greeted him. Hoseok smiled, his smile was just that of a ray of sunshine. "Hey Jin! How are you?" "I'm good, Yoongi's waiting for you in the back." He gestured to the back room, he also gave Namjoon a look to make a move. "Hey Hoe-seok!" Namjoon said as he cleared his throat. He got up from his chair as he subconsciously cleaned his area.

"Hey Namjoon, busy today?" He asked with a smile. "Yeah- there was a huge crash earlier this morning. Yoongi was close by the sight." Namjoon said, he felt bad for the guy. But was relieved to know Yoongi didn't get hurt, being so close to the accident. "Yeah, I heard. The guy didn't make it unfortunately." Hoseok said, there was a weird silence.

"Well I don't want to keep Yoongi waiting." He said about to walk closer to the back room. "Okay, yeah. Wait um.." Namjoon took deep breaths as he stood in front of Hoseok's path. Hoseok thought the male behavior was coming off a bit weird, but he humored the other. "Yes?" He tilted his head. Jin watched in the background with eager eyes. "Do you like coffee?" Hoseok's chuckled but nodded. "Why?" He asked a bit softer. "Well I-... they say that drinking green tea can expand your life expectancy by 20 years. So might want to lay off on the coffee." Namjoon tighten his eyes, mentally scolding himself. At that moment he knew he fucked up. Jin face-palmed in the background, shaking his head. "Lawd, help this boy." He mumbled. Hoseok wasn't expecting that bit of information, a bit offended too. "Um, well thanks. I'll make sure to keep that in mind." He gave a thumbs up as he went to the back room this time without any interruptions. The tattooist just sat in his seat, putting his head in his hands. As he groaned out.

"Green tea can expand your life by 20 years? Wow!" Jin said. "When he comes out, let him know he could save 15% or more on insurance by switching to geico." Jin teased with a laugh. Namjoon gave the older the bird.

 


	2. 2.

  
Yoongi was traveling down a desolate hallway, many door inhabited the corridor. He wasn't sure how he managed to get here. Or if there was a way out. There was a distant song playing in background. It was an old song half a century one at least. The first thing he was trying to find out was where the song was coming from? Then he'd find the source behind this horrid nightmare? His boots walked down the checkered floor, each door had a different number, it was in no particular order. One was 103, 609, 417. It was odd. But Yoongi was determined to get out.

He came across a door labeled 309. He turned the knob, seeing it surprisingly open. It was a hospital room, a woman was surrounded by doctors and family members. Yoongi squinted his eyes to get a closer look. His eyes widen once he realize what was happening in front of him. It was his mother in a hospital bed. She was cradling what looked like a newborn baby, her long black locks were sticking to her damped face. She had a smile on his face that the devil himself couldn't remove. Yoongi stepped a bit closer.

"Eomma?" His voice cracked, tears weld up in his eyes.

He looked around at everyone in the room. His father was by his mother, smiling at the new baby who just entered this big world. As much as Yoongi hated the sight of his father, he had to admit at that time. His parents were truly in love in their younger years. He seen his aunt on the other side of his mother, the woman who raised him after the incident. She herself was pregnant at the time with his younger cousin. She was most likely 3 months in. But since his aunt had always had a petite figure it was quite noticeable. Next to her was her husband. He broke down into tears, he hated crying. It was a sign of weakness to him. But in life, you just couldn't keep those feelings bottled up. Even after the news of his mother's death, he chose not to cry. His aunt was worried that he was expressing PTSD. Which resulted in him going through 5 years of therapy. Yoongi grew up with trust issues and anger issues. It took a long while for Namjoon to get through that barrier the older set.

In the corner was his grandmother, she was very old, at that point she was walking with a cane. He looked down in sadness, he was told she died a few months after Yoongi's birth. When he looked back up, someone else was in the corner with his grandmother. She smiled proudly at her first born give birth to her grandchild, but next to her was a young man, he was standing behind her chair. He took was looking at the scene as his smile was more of a sinister smirk. Yoongi knitted his brows in anger. The moment the young man placed his hand on the older woman's shoulder. His grandmother tenses up. A pain struck her in her chest. No one noticed. Yoongi gasped as that shock grew into anger.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?" Yoongi yelled as he walked closer to the other, about to give him a piece of his mind.

His grandmother couldn't see or hear Yoongi, but the young man looked up. His grin grew bigger. Almost happy to see the man. As he walked to the mysterious man, he realized he walked through his grandmother. As if she was a ghost. He waved his hands back and forth. Was this a joke? He turned to the man, realizing he seen him before. "Y-You're that weirdo that walked up to me spewing that bullshit to me yesterday weren't you?" He pointed to him. The male smiled, as he nodded. The male himself was extremely handsome. Fair milky skin, about the same height as Yoongi. Pink tinted lips, his eyes were gold and his attire was black and quite stylish. His hair was an ash-gray with an undercut. Yoongi wasn't gay, but even he couldn't deny the male was a creature of absolute beauty. Even if he was an evil prick.

"What is all this?" He gestured around the room. "And who the fuck are you?" The male spoke.

"Well this is your birthday. And my name's Death. But you can call me Jimin." The male was a contrast. How does Death look like a twink? He thought. "Death isn't always a skeleton with a scythe, wearing a cloak." Yoongi blinked. "You can read minds?" Jimin laughed. "Well duh, you be surprise the things humans admit to when I'm in the room. Trust me nothing is never what it seems." He said. "Plus that's the Grim Reaper. The only thing that lazy bastard does is collect the souls. I just deliver them to him." Yoongi placed his palm on his forehead, confused by all of this. Jimin could see the uneasiness in the man. He smiled wrapping his hands around the man's wrist pulling his hands from his face.

"I know this is a lot to take in. But I have something important to show you." Jimin looked into the male's eyes. Yoongi wanted to push the male away and run away, but where? He wasn't even sure if there was an exit. The best thing for him to do was follow the strange man. "I promise, once I show you this. I'll return you to your home." Yoongi was shocked again, this dude needed to stop reading his mind. He nodded. Jimin tugged on his hand gently, pulling him out of the hospital room. Yoongi looked at his family one last time, he gave a soft goodbye as the door closed the moment the two were out in the hall.

Jimin was walking in front of the male, while Yoongi looked down he couldn't help but admire his backside. Who knew Death had a great ass. Yoongi looked to the side to avoid those thoughts from surfacing. Jimin smirked, as he let the other have that private thought. They stopped in front of a door, it was labeled 813. That number was so familiar? His eyes widen in fear. Fuck! No!

"No! That was the day-" Jimin watched the male freak out. "Yoongi what you've been told was a lie, the truth lies behind this door." Jimin spoke in a soothing calm tone, he continued. "I've watched your family twist this truth into a lie, and it's not fair that the truth was never told to you." Yoongi snarled at the male. "You don't know shit about my family!" Jimin raised a brow, with a smile. "I know your WHOLE family history, child. I know how they die and the reasons behind it. If I didn't think this could help you, I wouldn't do it. Other parties are involve, and you need to know the truth before they come for you." He said "Now Go!" Jimin's tone deepen, it sent shivers up Yoongi's spine. He looked up at the door as he gulped. Who knows what he'll find behind it. Would he recover from trauma?

Toughen up Yoongi, be a fucking man! And face your demons! He thought to himself as he turned the knob to the door, it opened. He walked in as a bright light emerged from the door. He turned seeing a satisfied smile on Jimin's face, while the door closed.

Yoongi looked back at the scenery before him. He was outside, he was confused. He was in Daegu? This was where his mother was murdered. Or so that's what he thinks. He was in his old neighborhood. His mother was murdered when he was 12, so not much in his old neighborhood was different from the age of 8. He walked down the sidewalk of the neighborhood. Kids rode on their bikes, they rode right through him. More ghostly figures haunting his past. It was a hot August day, as he looked up at the blazing hot sun, he raised his tattooed arm to shield his skin from the intense rays. None of this was "real" but boy that heat definitely did. He had a queasy feeling in his stomach as he came up to his old family house. His breathing had became uneasy. He wasn't ready, he thought he was but he wasn't. The image of his dead mother was going to haunt him, and his knows it. How did Jimin think this will help him?

He looked at the driveway recognizing his mother's car, in confusion and fear he ran up to the door of the old house. He turned the knob as that too opened easily. What he saw made his breath hitch, he placed his hand over his mouth. She was bloody, her stomach was eviscerated. Her cold dead eyes stared at him. He knew she was dead, but it's as if in her dying breath she was pleading for help one last time. There was a trail of bloody foot steps, human? Leading to the kitchen, Yoongi heard a deep growl erupted the closer he got to the kitchen. He seen a woman, a naked woman in the corner. Her hands and face was bloody, as her teeth or more like canines bit into a raw meat. Her long black locks laid over her pale face. Animalistic sounds slipped from her blooded lips. He knew that face, as the woman looked up from her feast. Her blacked out eyes stared back up at Yoongi, tilting her head at the young male? Could she see him? Yoongi was in complete fear, this can't be right. None of this makes fucking sense.

"M-Mom?" Yoongi whimpered. This was not his mother, the sweet woman who would sacrifice anything? No, this was a demonic vessel who feeds on the living? He wasn't sure what to do or process any of this information. He heard the front door open. His mother flinched as the veins popped around her eyes.

"Honey, I'm home I-" Yoongi recognized the male voice, it was his father. A heart wrenching scream escaped his lips, Yoongi walked to the living room. His father had a catatonic look on his face. As much as Yoongi hated his father, he could imagine the things going through the male's head. The pain, the fear, the lost. His arms reached out to the dead female displayed on the floor, he cradled the corpse in his arms. He sobbed uncontrollably loud, as Why God? seemed to be the only words coming out of his mouth. Tears streamed down the man's face. Yoongi found himself crying, he didn't know the woman. Most likely she was his father's lover. Her big doe eyes still looked like they had life in them. How could his mother do something this evil? He looked over to his mother, as she growled. Guess she wasn't as sweet as he thought. A smile only the devil himself created was plastered on her face. She rose from her position as she walked out the kitchen, through Yoongi. His father's eyes met his mother's as all hell broke loose.

"You-You bitch!" He growled to the woman. Getting up from the floor. He didn't seem fazed by her appearance. His father must have knew what she was. His mother let out a demonic laugh, as a black tongue slid across her fangs. Tainted with blood and flesh.

"By the way, your son was delicious!" Her voice went down at least 4 octaves deeper then the average male's. Yoongi's father was enraged. "Why must you make my life a living hell?! Aren't you already putting Yoongi through it?" He walked closer to the woman, he cracked his neck, picking up the baseball bat that he kept in the corner for protection. "Since when do you give a damn about our son, every since you let this fucking cunt in my bed!" His mother pointed to the corpse of the female, all the while keeping her gaze on her ex. "I don't care? Who made sure your ass was medicated so your demonic side wouldn't come out and terrorize the boy? Not your fucking voodoo family! I fought constantly in court to have custody of him!" He was yelling in her face now. Yoongi blinked at the conversation his parents were having.

He didn't know his father went too such lengths to keep him? His mother along with his family just told him that his father had moved on with another family and forgot about him. He always thought vampires, werewolves and demons and angels were stories adults told kids to keep their minds innocent just a little longer. Before they had to face the hardships the world had in store for them. But the jokes on the adults, all the stories were true.

Yoongi was shivering, his parents were staring at each other for a long time. His father's grip on his bat tighten. Yoongi knew what was about to happen, this was it. His father's anger changed to amusement. A laugh escaped his lips. "You think you've won this round, Yeobo? You're sadly mistaken." His tone was calm as his hand came to his mother's bloody face. He moved in close. Although Yoongi was still in the kitchen, he could hear the whisper clear as day. "You've only killed one of my kids.." Yoongi widen his eyes. He thought his father had only one other lover oppose to his mother. The filthy bastard. This meant he had a younger brother or sister, but the news didn't sit well with Yoongi's mother.

The demoness growled. With that Yoongi's father gripped the woman's neck as he slammed her against the wall. Flinging her, she let out a demonic shriek. She pounced at the man, but he hit her with the bat. He knew if she got to the chance to sync her claws into him. He'd be dead, one of them was going to live to tell the police about this. And it was going to be him. Yoongi watched as his father beat his mother's body, blood splatter the walls. Her yells turned to cries quickly turning to whimpers. The sound of the bat coming into contact with her bones was driving Yoongi crazy.

He coward in the corner of the fridge, his hands covering his ears to block out the sound of the murderous acts. He squinted his eyes, seeing a figure, sitting in an arm chair. He had a bored expression on his face, he could have sworn a yawn escaped the male's lips. He was well dressed, like he just came from a high-end department store. Why the hell was he even here? Why wasn't he going to stop this?

"Hey!" Yoongi screamed. The figure turned his head slowly to him, his eyes glowing a red like in pictures. A smile spread to his face, how can a human smile that wide. He couldn't be human if he was here? This place was a fabrication of his hidden past. The figure rose from its position, he walked closer to Yoongi. Yoongi was getting this throbbing feeling in his head, he backed away the closer the figure came. "St-stay the fuck b-back!" He was saying, falling unconscious. The last thing he heard was a wicked laugh, before he blacked out.

💀

Yoongi jerked up in his sleep, his body unraveled himself from the blankets, he was drenched in his own sweat. He panted as he felt his face and body making sure this was real. He was in his apartment, more specifically his bed. The sleeping figure next to him stirred in her sleep as she turned to Yoongi. Her eyes were still close, but she could tell Yoongi was awake, causing her to wake up. She placed her hand on Yoongi's side, he flinched turning to her. "You okay?" She asked, leaning up as she proceeded to comfort him. Yoongi was catching his breath. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He ran a hand through his damp hair, he really was sweating. He get sticky, he needed to shower.

"Hey, I'm going to take a shower." He said, she muttered an okay as she went back to sleep. Yoongi went to the bathroom as he closed the door. He looked in the mirror at himself. He recalled the parts of the nightmare. Was it real? No, it couldn't be. But it felt so real? Was his mother really a demon? If so, what does that make him? Did he really have another sibling out there? He ran his hand down his face. He turned on his shower, waiting for the water to turn hot. Something dawned him that he couldn't figure out. Jimin was real, and if all of that was just a dream. How was Jimin in it? Revealing things the other shouldn't even know. Revealing things he didn't even know. Yoongi sighed, this was all just fucking with his mental health.

When the water was at the right temperature he took his underwear off as he got in the shower. He had walk-in shower with frosted doors. He couldn't see anyone clear from inside, just the outline. He stood under the shower, letting the hot water cascade down his ink body. He felt relaxed. He seen a figure, the steam swarmed around the bathroom. He figured she wanted to join the shower, he definitely wasn't opposed to it.

"Guess you wanna help me get clean?" He asked with a smirk. He felt a touch on his torso from behind. "As long as I get to dirty you up afterwards?" That voice whispered in his ear, his eyes shot open. Yoongi turned back to the other side of the shower. There was Jimin, naked before him. "What the fuck!" Yoongi tried to cover himself in front of the creature. Cause he sure as hell wasn't human. "No need to cover up, love. I've seen what you can do in action." Jimin's voice was filled with lust, even his golden eyes were red. He was hinting at the previous action he did with his house guest. Yoongi held his hands out to catch Jimin's wrist.

"Jimin, what are you doing here? Why are you even here?!" He took a mental note to keep his voice down, he didn't want his guest to hear him. Probably thinking he's crazy.

"Please the woman in basically in a coma." He answered his question. "Okay, if you're going to be stalking me like this! You need to stop reading my mind!" Jimin slowly walked closer to Yoongi, wrapping his arms around the male's neck. "Did you enjoy my show? Well- more your show." Yoongi's expression went blank, he looked at Jimin. "Why did you show me that? What is the point of all of this? How is this helping me?" Jimin said. "Helping you? Did I say that?" He knitted his brows together. "Yes! You said this was suppose to help me?" Jimin's eyes widen as he smiled; that smile growing into a chuckle, now a full brown laugh. Yoongi took Jimin's arms from him as he narrowed his eyes. He should have known this was all some sick joke. "Think of that as a preview. But don't worry, your money isn't being wasted. The entertainment will come very soon. There will be an applause, Yoongi. I'm a man of my word." Jimin said. And with that the man vanished into thin air. Leaving Yoongi once again, questioning reality along with his sanity.

 


	3. 3.

  
Yoongi was contemplating going to work, he was sitting in his living room twiddling with his lighter. It had been two weeks since Jimin visited him, he hasn't been around since. He thought over the words the other said, the man couldn't be trusted. He was after all Death. Yoongi thought about the man in his dream, the one sitting on the chair. Who was he? He had to be like Jimin too, some dark entity. He leaned his head against the back of his couch staring up at the ceiling.

What was the point of all this?

He thought. Yoongi needed to clear his mind, he was as running low on liquor. He sighed, the liquor store was a few blocks away. He got up as he got dressed, heading out into Seoul's streets. Yoongi looked at the world differently now know that there was another layer living amongst the mundane, in plain sight. Since Jimin was Death, how many times has he made himself known to others? Years, decades, centuries, hell since the beginning of time. He wasn't sure when he'd see the dark being and he counted his blessings that he wouldn't be in danger if that happens.

Reaching the liquor store, Yoongi went inside as the bell chimed letting the owner know that another customer has arrived. The the store owner was at the counter looking over to Yoongi, honestly not surprised. "Ah, Min. I'm surprise you're here in the daylight?" He joked, putting merchandise up on the shelf behind him. "Yeah, I needed to clear my head on some things. Took a personal day." The owner raised a brow at his claim. "Whatever you say." He shrugged. Yoongi roamed the aisles for his favorite brand, the bell chimed in the background. But Yoongi didn't pay no mind to the sound, his fingers grazed the glass bottles filled with the magic elixir to cure his uncertainties.

Seeing out the corner of his eye a man that walked down the same aisle as him. He was on the far end. Yoongi got a glimpse of him. The male was a bit taller then him, he had black locks against his eyes. He wore a white shirt with black ripped jeans. He looked like he worked out, Yoongi could tell by the way the white shirt hugged his muscular body. Yoongi gave a disgusted expression for thinking such a thing about a guy. He wasn't gay, but after his encounters with Jimin. He was starting to question what really turns him on.

Yoongi was on the left side of the aisle, he noticed the male was walking up the aisle to him he was on the left side. Yoongi kept his head low like he was reading the labels on the bottles. He even picked one up to be more convincing. The male's frame was more muscular up close, his face was that of a child basically. Was this kid even old enough to buy liquor? Yoongi's phone dinged in his pocket, he fished it from his pockets. He looked at his phone. It was 4:44, he got a text from Namjoon saying he finally asked out Hoseok to a movie date. Finally Yoongi thought to himself. Namjoon needed someone to make him happy, and Hoseok was literally the sunshine Namjoon needs. It was a win-win for the two. Yoongi texted him back as he stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

He was about to grab the whiskey he just couldn't take his eyes off, last one too. Another hand grabbed it, just wasn't quick enough Yoongs. He thinks to himself, turning to see who the hand belonged to. He looked up to see the guy from before, babyface. Yeah, Yoongi already had a nickname for the kid. "Hey, I was going to snag that?" The male's face seem expressionless like he was a robot not yet turned on. Within seconds registering the conversation he blinked as a smile grew to his face. Yoongi's eyes widen at the sudden action. "Sorry, I hadn't realized." Yeah right. I was standing right in front of it? Dipshit! He retorted in his head. "Tell you what, we can share it?" Was this guy for real? Like drink together, I mean the idea wasn't bad but it was just weird. Yoongi shrugged. Hell, he didn't have any plans that day. Plus he was just going to drink the day away anyway, might as well have company.

"Sure, sounds good." Yoongi said as he agreed. "Daebak! I'm Jungkook." He held his hand out. "Yoongi." He took the male's hand, shaking it. Fuck, this kids grip is tight. Jungkook smiled, he was either aware he was crushing Yoongi's hand or was that oblivious. They walked to the counter as the owner watched the two men, he smiled to Yoongi. "Wouldn't peg you for the friendly type Yoongi?" The owner said scanning the bottle. "Only when there's alcohol involved." Yoongi commented. The three men snickered at the male's remark.

"Who's paying?" He asked, his eyes darting between the men. "Me." Jungkook said. "Need to see your ID, son?" The owner said, Jungkook gave his ID to the owner. The man looked over the ID, giving it back to Jungkook. Jungkook paid as they left the store, walking out onto the sidewalk. "We can go over my place to drink it, as long as you don't mind cats?" Yoongi himself didn't have pets, didn't love nor hate them. Was just too lazy to take care of them. But he did think the little critters were cute enigmas. "I don't live far, just in that building." He pointed to Yoongi's apartment. "Funny, I live there?" Yoongi said in a matter-of-fact way. "No kidding? Looks like we were destine to meet." Jungkook joked. Yoongi nodded at the odd coincidence. "What floor?" The younger asked. "Uh, The 10th floor, I hate noise above me." Jungkook raised a brow. "What about the noise beside you?" He asked. "I don't care too much for that, just the noise above me is an issue." Yoongi said. "Well I live on the 4th floor, but the neighbor above me is at work, so I think we'll be good for the time being." Jungkook mentioned.

The rest of the walk home was fairly quiet, the two entered the building getting into he elevator. "How old are you Jungkook, I was honestly surprise you were able to pay for the drinks?" This wasn't the first time the older heard this. "I'm 21. A lot of people think I'm just a kid. It's upsetting at times. This one girl almost rejected me at a club because she thought I was a high schooler." Yoongi chuckled, he shook his head. The elevator door dinged. Getting off, Jungkook led the way stopping in front of his door. 444 is what it read. Yoongi knitted his brow at that. Yoongi wasn't a religious man, in fact he found it all to be a load of crap. But he did believe in patterns. Lately he's been seeing triple 4s. Maybe Jungkook was right. Maybe we were suppose to meet.

Jungkook opened his door as he turned seeing Yoongi in a daze in the hallway. "Hey, is something wrong?" He asked, looking back at him. "Yoongi looked at the door number then back at Jungkook, snapping back into reality. He looked at Jungkook. "Yeah, I'm okay." He said, walking into Jungkook's apartment. It was bare, no family photos or personal interests. "You seem like a man of simple pleasures." Yoongi said. He looked around, the furniture was black, in fact the interior seemed to be made of black. Yoongi wasn't sure if he should take a seat or just wait until Jungkook told him too.

"I'm a modest person. It's a curse at times." Jungkook was putting the rest of the liquor in his cabinet. Yoongi saw a small white cat leap onto the breakfast nook. It's yellow eyes stared deep into Yoongi's eyes. For a minute Yoongi thought Jimin was possessing it, the way it watched his every move. He moved in close and gave a quiet. "Jimin?"

Jungkook turned, getting out tumbler glasses. "You can have a seat, make yourself at home." Jungkook said, looking at his cat. "Wonka? Are you being nice?" He asked the cat, the cat gave a lazy meow as she leaped off the nook to her food dish. Yoongi says down on the leather couch, right in front was a flat screen tv. It was pretty big and slime. The kids must be making a good living, despite his lack of furniture. Jungkook came in the living room he placed the glasses down as he poured the whiskey in each glass. "Thanks." Yoongi. He said. "Did you want to watch tv?" He asked. Yoongi shook his head. Jungkook picked up the remote turning the tv. He looked through Netflix to see if there were any marvel movies. He already watched Iron for the billionth time. He picked Thor: Ragnarok, he found the movie funny. Yoongi was secret happy for it. Thor was his favorite avenger. This day was way too good, as if Jungkook knew all the right buttons to push.

"So, tell me about you Yoongi or hyung?" Jungkook took his glass as he took a sip. Yoongi gave a sly smile. "You can call me hyung. Well..." Yoongi took his glass too as he leaned back into the couch. "...I'm 26, and I'm a tattooist who happens to be an alcoholic. My father killed my mother when I was 12, he recently died himself. They had his funeral, but I didn't attend." Jungkook chuckled, only because he thought the older was joking. Yoongi didn't react.

"Oh you're serious? Shit." Jungkook took another swing of his liquor. "I didn't realize we were revealing heavy shit. But okay..." He looked at the tv as he spoke, as if in a trance. "...Well when I was 7 I was put into foster care. My mother was murdered and my father was in and out of our lives before then. After she died, he kind of left all together. My mother's family didn't want anything to do with her and me since she had me while he was married." Yoongi quirked a brow. "That fucking sucks. How many families did you end up with?" He asked.

"Just one, they moved me to Busan when I was 9 and I lived with them till I was 19. Two girls, a mother, a father. They cared for me like I was there own. Even though I cared for them, and respect them. I still kept my mother's maiden name, Jeon. I wanted her name to live on, I'm the only thing she has in this world. I hope to pass that name to my own kids one day." Yoongi was moved by the male's words.

"That's deep. And I think that concludes the get to know your neighbor portion of the conversation." Yoongi gulped the rest of his whiskey down.

Jungkook chuckled as he gulped down his whiskey. "Looks like we both has shitty upbrings, but..." Yoongi grabbed the whiskey bottle and pour a glass for Jungkook as well as himself. ".... At least we didn't turn out to be fuckin homicidal killers. And that's something to cheer too!" Yoongi lifted his glass Jungkook did the same. "I'll cheer to that." Their glasses clinked, chugging down the intense liquor. They continued watching the movie, slowly the whiskey bottle was getting lighter as it stood empty on the coffee table. They watched a continuation of Marvel movies. And one D.C. movie. Yoongi's vision was getting a bit blurry, and he knew he had to hang it up. He was not at all a light weight but he had not eaten anything that day. Jungkook's head was getting fuzzy too.

"Um, I'm going to take a nap, you can stay here if you want." Jungkook mumbled out. "No, no, no." Yoongi's lids were heavy as he waved his hand in Jungkook's direction. "...I have to get home." He got up as he groaned. "Thank you for the liquor, it was good. I hope ta-to see youse around Jungcock." Yoongi slurred his words, chuckling in the process. Jungkook's face scrunched up like a bunny as he laughed, a loud drunk laugh. "It's Jungkook." Yoongi gave a gummy smile realizing his mistake. "Sorry bro." Jungkook got up as he putted Yoongi's shoulder, moving passed him to the door. "You're really good company Yoon-hyung. I hope we can meet again. I'd like to get to know more about you." He said that part a bit deeper. Jungkook's tongue swiped over his bottom tongue. "Same to you Jungkook." Yoongi mustered up the seriousness he had at the moment. He stepped out into the hall as he walked to the elevator, hearing the door close behind him.

Yoongi pressed the arrow going up on the elevator, he thought about how he felt with Jungkook. He didn't realize there were people like him out in the world, hell who've been through worst. Not realizing behind that bunny smile could be a loner with issues. The elevator dinged, a very attractive girl got out she gave a small smile in Yoongi's direction. She happened to be walking to Jungkook's door. She had on a stripped crop top and a black mini skirt that showed off her long legs pairing them with black boots. She was a cute red-head. He thought that could have been Jungkook's girlfriend. The female put in the code to open the door as she got in.

The door closed as he presses the 10th button. Leaned his head against the mirror like wall. I mean it made sense, he never got a gay vibe from Jungkook. Or at least he thought, especially after that little exchange as they left. Something was hidden between that message. But the younger could just be friendly, Yoongi groaned. Why does it matter, all he knew is that the male was off limits in that area. He thought about the few times he did have to catch himself when his gaze lingered more then it should when looking at the male. He was beautiful rather he wanted to admit it or not. The door dinged, Yoongi walked to his apartment, after getting in he started stripping. He felt overheated in his clothes, by the time he got to his bed he was in just his boxers. He threw his comforter on him.

"Looks like you had fun today?"

Yoongi shot up as he looked to see Jimin leaned against his door frame. His arms were crossed as he had a devilish smirk on those plump lips. Yoongi groaned, not in the mood for the male's antics tonight. "What do you want Jimin?" He narrowed his eyes. Jimin held his hands in defense, as he walked closer to the male. His appearance looked a little different then before. He wore a red button shirt, it looked like silk against his porcelain skin. The shirt was tucked in his pants, showing off his slim waist along with those thick thighs. His hair was blonde and wavy. Yoongi would have mistake for a angel, but he knew behind that beautiful facade was malicious intent.

"I just wanted to say hi, see how my favorite human is doing." He sat down on the side of the bed as he looked over Yoongi's bare tattooed chest. The creature was tempted to run his fingers against that flesh. But he knew in the future he'll have more then enough time to do just that. For now he needed to refrain himself. "So what did you do today?" He tilted his head as he gave Yoongi a smile, knowing the answer. Yoongi seen right through that. "I don't know? You tell me? Since you have this fascination with my life now?" Jimin looked up as he thought, his finger going to his chin. "I think you met a friend, but if I were you. I'd stay away from him." Jimin's tone was serious. No smile no hint of silliness. Yoongi's lip twitched, as he leaned in closer. "Are you jealous?" Yoongi asked. Jimin blinked as he laughed, his eyes disappeared. "Not even the slightest. But I don't want to see you hurt.." Jimin moved more onto the bed as he straddled Yoongi, his lips only inches from the male. "... And you will get hurt in worst ways then physical if you continue your contact with this boy." Jimin looked to Yoongi's lips then back at his eyes.

It was hard, it was hard for Yoongi to take Jimin serious in the current position they were in now. Since Jimin was directly on Yoongi's clothed boner now, he was starting to question Jimin's methods. "Then why don't you go give him a boner and tell him to stay away from me." Yoongi said sarcastically. Jimin smirked, getting off of Yoongi. "It's not my place, plus someone else is following him. And he's definitely someone to not mess with." Jimin had a frown on his face, Yoongi thought about what he said. Thinking back to the guy he seen in his dream, something about that man was just wrong. If Jimin was evil, then that man was just worst. What's a name for extremely evil? He thought. "Merciless." Jimin said, he got up as he turned to Yoongi. "Be careful, Yoongi." His tone was soft. Yoongi looking out the window, as he asked. "Jimin is something bad happens to me, will you be there to help me?" He asked. "What do you think I'm doing now, but you won't listen." He said, the last words shook Yoongi to the core. "Your fate is already sealed."

 


	4. 4.

  
Yoongi took Jimin's words into consideration. He focused more on work, he took more clients he and Namjoon even hung out more it had been awhile since to two really had a really good time together. Yoongi didn't see Jungkook too much in passing he was kind of happy. He couldn't understand why the male was a threat or how someone like him would cause him harm. He didn't even know the male, but who knows. As much as he loved hanging with Namjoon, Yoongi felt a deeper connection with Jungkook. The two had so much to relate to. He'd been lying if he said he didn't miss that bunny smile, he shook those thoughts from his mind. He was currently working on a late client, asfter him the shops was closing for the night. Namjoon, Jin and him were going out for drinks. Namjoon was cleaning up his area as Jin was on the computer and taking care of the deliveries for future dates. It was fairly quiet other then the sound of the tattoo gun.

Namjoon was by Jin's post as his phone non-stop dinged Jin noticed the male was smiling ear to ear when ever his phone buzzed. He knew only one person could make Namjoon smile like that. "How's Hoseok?" He asked, giving a smirk. Namjoon typed away as he looked at Jin, his face was flushed. "He's good, the date was good too. Unfortunately we seen a scary movie, he said he was okay with it. But he basically screamed the whole time." He scratched the back of his neck, but he found Hoseok's scary ways cute. Jin shivered, he hated scary movies. "Well I'm glad you guys are doing well. Have you ever thought about setting Yoongi up with someone?" Jin asked as he looked to Yoongi. His concentration was on his client as he had a serious face. Namjoon tilted his head, thinking. He knew Yoongi wasn't the type to keep a woman for long, he'd have his fun and move on. "I don't think Yoongi isn't into much of the dating scene..." he said, but it couldn't hurt to try to fix him up with a nice person. "...But there's no harm in trying." Jin looked to Namjoon as he smiled. "Ooo, and I know the right person." Jin grabbed his phone as he texted away.

💀

The three left the shop as they took their separate cars to the local bar, Yoongi was hungry and he needed food pronto. So they opted out for a restaurant instead. The thread were at a table enjoying their food. Jin kept looking at his phone, he invited a blind-date to join them. Namjoon knew, but didn't know this was happening tonight. Of course Yoongi was in the dark about this. "So, how's life Yoongi?" Jin asked as he headed his phone buzz, it was a text. She said she'd be there in 2 minutes. Jin responded as he put his phone back in his pocket. "Life is good, I'm starting to find the bright side in life, now that my dad is put to rest, I can start focusing on me." He said as he stuffed his mouth. He really was hungry. Namjoon smiled, he was proud of Yoongi. The older as been in a depressed state for years, but for the pass month he noticed he was smiling more. "I'm glad." He said, there was chatter. More louder then usual.

A young woman approached their table as all three looked up. She wore a mid-drift white spaghetti-strap top with white pants, with beige LouBountins. Jin was the first to greet her, the other two's eyes widen in amazement. "Guys this is Hyolyn. She's going to be joining us." The two were star struck as they greeted her. "Hyolyn this is Kim Namjoon, and Min Yoongi." Hyolyn smiled more as she seen Yoongi. "Hi Yoongi-ssi. I heard so much about you." She said as she held her hand out, Yoongi shook her hand. He couldn't believe he was actually meeting a Kpop Idol. Especially Hyolyn, she was more beautiful in person. "Well since you're here, why not have dinner with us?" Jin ask, Hyolyn responded. "That sounds lovely. She took her seat next to Yoongi as she smiled to everyone. Namjoon turned to Jin. "You never said the friend was Hyolyn? How do you even know her?" Jin smiled. "She's an old school mate, plus the reaction wouldn't have been as authentic." Jin gave the other a wink as he went back to his food. The night went well. Jin sat in awe as the two were talking and getting to know each other on a more personal level. Namjoon was even surprise at Yoongi's calm collected natural. Nothing really made Yoongi anxious, he had an overall calm demeanor when it came to situations. Most men would be too startstuck to speak to Hyolyn, but Yoongi wasn't like most men. Hell, he even told a joke or two to make her laugh.

The bill came as the guys were about to pull of their wallets, Hyolyn stopped them. She paid for the meal, Jin promised her a fun night and she got just that in return she offered to pay the whole bill. The guys insisted they pay, but she wasn't hearing it. "I don't mind, really. This night has been really fun." She looked directly at Yoongi as she spoke, handing her black card to the waiter. They hurried off as they ran her card. "So I heard you have a concert in Japan next week?" Jin asked, Hyolyn nodded in confirmation. "I do, it's a shame. I just met you and now I have to leave." She placed her hand on Yoongi's shoulder, sliding it down softly. Yoongi whispered in her ear. Hyolyn smiled as he slapped his arm playfully.

"Maybe when I get back."

Jin and Namjoon gave each other the look, knowing what the two were talking about. By this time the waiter came back with Hyolyn's card, they all left. A car was waiting for Hyolyn, but before she left she gave Yoongi a kiss on the cheek. Slipping her private number into his jacket pocket. She waved to Jin and Namjoon. Watching the car drive off Jin and Namjoon looked to Yoongi with huge grins. "What did you whisper in her ear?" Namjoon asked. "A gentleman never kiss and tells." He said in a prim and proper tone. "Bullshit!" Jin said. It was getting late and their beds were calling their names after the feast they just had.

Yoongi thought about a lot of things on the way back home, mostly how he was so close to getting Hyolyn into his bed. But on the other hand he was as thinking about him. He had to make sure he didn't have any feelings going forward. He was as going to do something unconventional but he had to find out. He parked in his usual spot, thank goodness it want taken. He stepped into the elevator as he contemplated for a minute, but then threw caution to the wind. He pressed the 4th button, maybe this will hurt his ego or strengthen his decision.

The elevator dinged as he got off he stopped in front of door 444. He knocked, putting his head down. The male bit on the inside of his mouth. The door opened. "Hyung?" Jungkook said as he was too shocked by Yoongi's presence at this time a night. It was nearly 11pm, Jungkook had on a black shirt and gray sweats his hair was disheveled. Even looking like a mess he was still hot. "What are you doing here, hyung it's-" Jungkook wasn't able to finished, his head was fuzzy and his vision was barely because he just awoken from his sleep. But his cloudy head cleared up quickly the moment Yoongi's lips were on his. Time had stopped for Jungkook, he didn't even know Yoongi was into guys? Jungkook wasn't into them either, was he giving him gay vibes? Jungkook did move his lips with Yoongi's, after a while.

Yoongi was the first to pull away, he apologized immediately after, feeling like he'd cross a line. Jungkook pulled Yoongi into his home in case one of the noisy neighbors came out. "It's okay, um I honestly didn't expect kissing a guy would be like that." Jungkook gave a bunny smile. Yoongi was a bit taken aback at how calm he was, then something else hit him. "Fuck, you're straight? Jungkook I'm sorry this was a-" now it was Yoongi's turn to be quiet. Jungkook had pressed his lips to Yoongi as he gave the older a softer kiss then the one Yoongi gave Jungkook. Yoongi melted easily into this kiss as he was tempted to place his hands on Jungkook's thin waist. Wanting to feel the warm radiant skin under that shirt. Jungkook pulled away before he had the chance to. The two looked at each other, not believing what just happened.

"I'm not gay, but I'll try anything once." Jungkook whispered as he looked at Yoongi's lips then at his eyes. Yoongi gave a gummy smile. "Fuck, I wasn't sure if coming here was a good idea. I'm such an ass." Yoongi whined, Jungkook was confused. "That red-head girl is that your girlfriend?" Jungkook chuckled. "That's my sister, she just moved out to Seoul for work, that was her first time visiting me." Yoongi gave a silent relief.

"So, that means you're single?" He asked, with a quirked brow.

"I am. Are you?" He looked at him, biting his bottom lip some. "I am, but I went on a blind date with a really hot girl. Unfortunately the whole time I was with her, as cheesy as it sounds I was thinking of you." Yoongi looked down then at Jungkook. Jungkook sighed, these were both new feelings the other had never experienced. "Wow, this is- I can't even think of a word for all of this?" Jungkook said.

"Fucked up." Yoongi responded.

Jungkook nodded. "That's the word, fucked up."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued..


	5. 5.

:::6 months:::

  
Jimin was continuing his duties, spreading despair and sadness to others. He loved his job, being the bearer of bad news was a sick pleasure for him. He knew their were consequences to his job, getting too close to the humans. And in the thousands of years he had to do this with life in general, not once did he get too close to the human world. But something about Min Yoongi pushed him to pry into the young man's life, he was careful to not interact too much to alter his timeline. He knew how the being would die, and he wanted to stop it. God, he wanted to stop it. But that wasn't up to him. And the worst part of this whole ordeal is that he had to watch his mate play a whole role his Yoongi's demise. He tried not to mix her business life with his personal one, but he couldn't help it. I guess the humans were rubbing off on him. He was starting to feel.. compassion.

Jimin was in his bed, he had on a red silk robe. His pink wet locks fell upon his eyes. He was exhausted. He got comfortable till he heard the familiar front door open. They were in the spiritual so your powers are on halt, oppose to being in the mundane world were you can access them. But here you're like the humans but with immortality. Jimin sighed hearing those footsteps come up the steps, he pulled the cover over his body. He was too mad to deal with him. The door knob opened as he walked in.

"Hey babe!" He said in a cheery tone. Oh go trip over a cactus, you ass! He thought. Jimin didn't answer. The male sighed. The redhead pouted walking over to Jimin's side of the bed, leaning down. Jimin had the cover only to his eyes. He looked up at the male once they met eye to eye. The male's fingers moved pieces of Jimin's locks from his eyes. He smiled. "You still mad at me?" He asked softly. Jimin just shifted as he turned over with a big huff. The male chuckled at the cuteness. "I'll take that as a yes." He didn't seem phased by Jimin's attitude, he knew how to get rid of it. As he leaned up he smacked Jimin's blanket-covered ass. Jimin let out a small yelp.

"You can't stay mad at me forever Jimin, I'm just doing my job." He said while taking his jacket off and hanging it up. Ping! Was the sound of the knife made, it was only inches from his face. He smiled, pulling the knife from the wall. Jimin was good at knife throwing, which meant he was good at throwing knives. He never missed, this was a warning. But the funny thing about Kim Taehyung aka Redrum. He just seen warnings as friendly reminders.

He walked slowly over to Jimin. Jimin was sitting up in bed he was angry. "You know I don't like things thrown at me Jimin?" He examined the knife. "Especially knives. Remember the last time you threw a knife at me?" A sinister smile spread to his lips, Jimin remembered, shuddered at the horrid memory. Taehyung actually sodomize him with that knife. With immortality came fast healing. Yes, his wounds healed within minutes. But those few minutes the pain was excruciating, Jimin wondered why he put up with a psychotic sociopath like Taehyung. Everything about the man was sick beyond belief. But in a weird way, a very weird way. He fed his need for comfort. Jimin looked away as his lips whimpered some, Taehyung instantly felt guilty as he pulled Jimin into a hug.

"Why Yoongi?" Jimin mumbled against Taehyung's chest, tears falling upon his porcelain cheeks. Taehyung looked down some. "It's not me, Chimmy. These humans have damaged minds and the best remedy to their problems is Murder. I can't stop them." Taehyung pulled Jimin from his chest, seeing Jimin's face red with tears. His thumb swiped away the stained tears. "I know you want to help Yoongi, but his fate is sealed." Jimin looked down, hearing his words being thrown back at him. Jimin cleared his throat, "you're right." He said, convincing himself that he couldn't change anything. But maybe there was someone who could...

 


	6. 6.

  
Yoongi had been in absolute bliss, he'd never thought happiness existed but that doubt was erased the moment Jungkook entered. He couldn't help the goofy gummy smiles that etched themselves on his face when ever the male was around. Life had meaning now, he finally understood those stupid love songs. The two took a chance 6 months ago, and so far it had been heaven for Yoongi. At times he felt that Jungkook wasn't feeling the new relationship, but it's like the moment that happen his doubts faded.

The male opened his eyes, the sun's rays sunk into his apartment. He groaned wiping the sleep from his eyes, he turned over feeling the space empty. He really opened his eyes now, he figured the male must have left early for work. He honestly wasn't going to stay over last night, but the alcohol got the best of both of them. Getting them into the mood, and into the nude and eventually into the bed. He sat up going to the bathroom, his senses finally waking up. He noticed the shower as running and he could smell the Old Spice in the air. Yoongi smiled, he got out of bed he was naked but he didn't care. Fuck this was his place, he opened the door seeing the nude figure behind the frosted glass door. He bit his bottom lip, closing the door to the bathroom. Jungkook must have heard it.

"Yoongi?"

He asked, Yoongi was going to reply with a sarcastic answer. But he wanted shower sex so he skipped that opportunity. "Yeah, it's me. You want some company?" Jungkook smiled feeling shivers down his spine. He knew the two were going to just wash each other, but he didn't mind being late for work today. "Maybe.." he said seductively. Yoongi was about to open the glass door. "But you have to brush your teeth, I am not tasting your morning breath." Yoongi pouted, but he did just that. He hurried and brushed his teeth as Jungkook teased him with giving off soft groans and moans. He gargled his mouth with the mouth-wash spitting it into the sink as he hurried in got into the shower.

💀

Yoongi strolled into work with a bit more pep in his step that morning, yes the male has been sporting a wonderful attitude in the pass months. But the day was just better when it started with Morning sex, Namjoon smiled the moment he seen Yoongi in a cheery mood. Yoongi has told Namjoon about Jungkook, but he never met him. But he was doing something good to Yoongi, "Someone's happy?" Namjoon said with a smile, he was getting his equipment ready.

"Yeah."

Yoongi gave a gummy smile, running a hand through his blue locks. "So, when do we get to meet this Jungkook fella? I want to personally thank him for making you happy." Yoongi but his bottom lip. "I don't know, I have to check with him, but it would be nice if you guys meet him." Jin walked up to them, although things didn't work out with Yoongi and Hyolyn. Jin was happy that Yoongi did find someone that makes him happy. "Same." Jin said as he patted Yoongi's shoulder. "Oh, Yoongi. You have an a army appointment. I think she'll be here in a about 20 minutes. It's for an intimate tattoo." Yoongi nodded. "Who is it?" He asked while setting up his area. "She never told me, in fact she told me that you'd know her the moment you see her?" Namjoon looked at Jin oddly then at Yoongi. Yoongi gave that same look to Jin. "Oh-Kay..." they shrugged off the weird message.

The client that Yoongi came in, she wore an interesting outfit, it was a black and red blouse with red hearts with red fringes coming from the sleeves all the way down the front of the blouse. She wore a mini skirt with one layer black while the other layer was the same print of the blouse. She wore black pumps with flames printed on the side, along with red sunglasses. As weird as the outfit was, she was matching. Her eyes were red but they quickly flickered brown. She walked up to the desk where Jin was.

"Hello, I'm here for my appointment with- Min Yoongi?" She said in a forced nice tone. Jin nodded, looking for at the attire. He quirked a brow, but he ignored his inner thoughts. "Okay, just sign the booklet and he should be waiting in the back room for you." Jin gestured to the back door. She signed her name. "Thank you, mundane. Your services are greatly appreciated." She flipped her black locks as she walked to the back room, it was as if she was gliding to the room. Ignoring the patrons and Namjoon in the processes. Frankly Jin thought the woman was a bit bougee. She opened the door, immediately being met with Yoongi. He had his tattoo gun in hand as he gestured to the chair. "Hey, what can I do you for?" He asked.

The female's face contoured into a smile, he seen that smile before. It looked like the same sick smile that guy had in his dream. "W-Who are you?" He asked, she closed the door with a twist of the lock. Yoongi looked around, just in case he needed to defend himself with anything.

"Relax, mundane. I'm not going to hurt you." She said as she took a seat on the tattoo chair, crossing her legs. "Put the tool down." She said in a calm tone, but there was much demand behind it. He was in a bit of a trance, he slowly put the tattoo gun down. As he did just that, it's as if he was snapped back into reality. "There, can't have you swinging that around. I'm just going to cut to the chase. Break up with Jeon Jungkook." Yoongi knitted his brows together. What is with these supernatural beings and there interest in my love life? Do they not want me to be happy? He thought. He looked at her as if she had 3 heads.

"N-No! No! Fuck no!" Yoongi regained his confidence, this woman had an evil hold over him but he slowly broke from it. "Look I don't know who the fuck you are, but you can fucking leave!" He said this while walking to the door; unlocking it as he turned knob opening it. And just as quick as it opened, it closed. "How the hell did it-" Yoongi looked at the closed door, then turned back to the woman. Her eyes were red. "What you will not do is interpreted me while I'm talking! Now sit down!" He gestured for him to sit down, and in a second Yoongi was on the ground. He couldn't move his legs, he was indeed stuck. "The fuck are you! Let me go!" He screamed, she flicked her wrist as she muted his voice. Yoongi's mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. He couldn't move nor make noise.

"Now that I have your attention. I might as well introduce myself. My name is Kim Jisoo but you can call me Misery." She said with that wicked smile. "Like I said before. I think it will be in your best interest to break up with Jeon Jungkook. The kid is psycho, my brother has been watching him for a long time. I frankly could careless about all of this. But Jimin wanted me to watch after you, protect you. And as much as I hate my brother, Jimin is the best thing that ever happened to him. So I don't mind doing this favor."

Yoongi wondered how Jimin was doing, he has seen him since he warn e him about his future. He just didn't understand how Jungkook played into this? Jungkook was sweet and kind, he was his bunny. Not once did he doubt his loyalty or love with him, he just didn't understand?

"Now I'm going to give you back your abilities, but if you scream I will mute for a whole week." She warned. Yoongi nodded his head, being silent and unable to move is like being a vegetable. She flicked her wrist as Yoongi moved his arms and legs, he got up from the floor. As he went to the other side of the room, it was small. But he needed as much space away from this demoness as much as possible. "I-Is Jungkook going to hurt me?" He didn't want to believe it, but none of this would be happening if it wasn't true. "Yes, he's not who he appears to be." Yoongi felt crush, why must stuff like this happen. He just wanted happiness and he can't even achieve that with people coming for him. "Did I do something to him? I don't understand, why me?" Jisoo walked up to him, he flinched a little. She looked deep into his eyes. Her eyes were brown now. "Because you existed, that's why."

 


End file.
